


Boreal Involvement

by Emrys_Seren



Category: Frostiron- Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, FrostIron - Freeform, Humor, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Loki (Marvel) Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Outer Space, Podfic, Psychological Torture, Smut, Trails, nick fury bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrys_Seren/pseuds/Emrys_Seren
Summary: Tony Stark was about to die cold, alone, and on the wrong side of the portal. A certain god stepped in to save him, only somehow they end up stuck together on an all too familiar frozen planet. Loki's magic can send them back to Earth, but what lurks in the darkness... and follows them home?
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1: The Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Boreal Involvement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/952379) by [Batwynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwynn/pseuds/Batwynn). 



> Omg you guys, I'm super excited to do this story!! This one is going to take some editing, so bear with me! Let me know what you think, and be sure to share love with the author, who was amazing and gave me permission to do this for you guys. ^____^ enjoy!

[Emrys Seren](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595) · [Boreal Involvement Chapter 1: The Hero](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595/chapter-1-the-hero)


	2. Chapter 2: In Need of a Heater

[Emrys Seren](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595) · [Chapter 2: In Need Of A Heater](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595/chapter-2-in-need-of-a-heater)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Úlfhéðnar: a berserker


	3. Chapter 3: Nowhere to Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So side note: The author put some Icelandic in the story, and I really did try to say this however...I butchered it. -___- I'm so sorry. I did and re-did this like 100 times, at best it's gibberish. So sorry in advance.

[Emrys Seren](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595) · [Chapter 3: Nowhere To Go](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595/chapter-3-nowhere-to-go)


	4. Chapter 4: I Do What I Want

[Emrys Seren](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595) · [Chapter 4: I Do What I Want](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595/chapter-4-i-do-what-i-want)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also butchered that line too. -______-


	5. Chapter 5:Karma or Kamikaze

[Emrys Seren](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595) · [Chapter 5:Karma Or Kamikaze (1)](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595/chapter-5karma-or-kamikaze-1)


	6. Chapter 6: Until Death do us Part

[Emrys Seren](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595) · [Chapter 6: Until Death Do Us Part](https://soundcloud.com/user-935525686-606798595/chapter-6-until-death-do-us-part)


End file.
